User talk:CuteTenshi12
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CuteTenshi12 page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's policies. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. If you don't know where to start, visit the Community Portal. It has an outline of the site and useful links. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- C. Phantom (Talk) 12:59, April 9, 2012 Thank You! (^_^) I'm sorry for my mistake and Thank You for correcting me!! Dynasty101Warriors 13:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Are you there? You're not answering on skype, but it says your online -- Mrs. P New Family Member Nerd has just joined our family! She's my cousin, which makes her your cousin as well...or is that not how it works? Anyway, just wanted to tell you all who our new member was. And Comrade Robinson is your uncle.(If you two haven't met, i'll introduce you two later) Note: This has been copied and pasted onto every family member's talk page. Don't think this was directed soley to anyone, every message is the same Mrs. P Re: tinierme Oh hello.~ Sorry, but I have several accounts and I only plan on using them if I actually win the contest. o w o Anyway, how are you? ~ Melissa Trancy 21:40, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Kuroshitsuji Giveaway Congratulations on winning the grand prize! Please email me at kate@wikia-inc.com with your username, name, and address so we can send you the prize! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:45, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Omg, Congrats!!! =D Congratulations on winning the giveaway ^_^ -- Mrs. P Da Pic! U changed it to ur skype pic, so i got confused and thought I was on skype for a second >w< anyways, it looks really cute! -- Mrs. P Thanks! Thanks for stopping by just to say "Happy birthday"! Haha, best wishes to you too! ~Lego Email Did you get an email back from Kate yet?~ c: ~ Melissa Trancy 04:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Email I haven't gotten by TinierMe stuff yet. QnQ;; Re: R&R Project. Oh, thanks for reminding me, Tenshi! I didn't see that, lol, been busy lately. Just put your signature where it says baron signature here. :D Your official promotion date is June 5th, btw. I hope you don't have any problems with that date, lol. Sorry for the delay! We welcome you to the R&R Project with open arms! There are much to do and you're a great help, haha. Edit: Btw, your sig is friggin' aweshum. xD First of all, I was adding pictures to articles to try to make the articles look better, not to get more edits on my status. When the pictures didn't look right, I took them off. The next thing I know, I get a message saying that I should stop. Am I missing something here? -JuliaPierce Tenshi! <3 I miss joo! We haven't talked in sooooooooooooooooooooooo damn long!!! DX Mrs. P Hey! Oh, gosh, thanks for welcoming me!! It's nice to meet you as well!! Your signature is so kawaii!! OMGOSH, your picture is the cutest!!! Michee 22:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hola! Hey, Tenshi! I haven't seen you for a long, long, long, long time, lol. Where have you been? Our wiki needs more cool ppl like you, so anytime you feel like droppin' by don't hesitate to come! I hope you plan to stick 'round for a while. And feel free to join our Bonus Valentine's Day Event! (Just take the quiz first, haha.) OMG YEH TENSHI! I missed you so much D: D: D: get on skype more often too !!!! :D 05:56, February 26, 2013 (UTC) TENSHI~!! Hey Tenshi, how have you been doing? Anything exciting happen lately? (Besides your haunted house of course. xD) Ha ha, that is kinda funny. I wouldn't touch the stuff though. <_< I can't stand vegetarian "meat", much less powder "meat". xD When it comes to meat you either bring the real stuff or gtfho. Yeah, I get on gmail everyonce in a while, but I'll probably get on it more over the summer which is in less than two months now... I think... I hope... xD Whenever I get on gmail I talk to Niji Sakura though, she is a blast when it is 5 AM over where she is at! . Re:Welcomee :3 Oh Hi! Thanks for the greetings hehe.. It's nice to meet you.. ^q^ I'm good, even if it's always raining in my country (Bandung, Indonesia). Yeah, because there are peoples outside because I prefer to be alone watching anime in my home. But I was very tired today because so many homework. '^' By the way, cool username! If not wrong, tenshi mean angel in Japanese right? Uhm, according to my username, actually my real name is not Claire. I just made it because it was not too different from Ciel's name and because I considering myself as Ciel's twin. --Nope that was just my imagination, I'm normal--. Claire Phantomhive (talk) 09:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC)